It's Gonna Be Me
by Quirky
Summary: Matt and Mimi meet up in New York. Based on the NSYNC song. Mimato


It's gonna be me.

Mimi's POV

I sighed a sigh that seemed to come from my soul. **I can't believe that Michael broke up with me.** I thought. I heard some one sit down next to me. "Go away!" I muttered. "Mimi?" said a voice that was vaguely familiar. **It couldn't be,** I thought. I looked up into a pair of clear blue eyes.

__

You might been hurt.

That ain't no lie.

You've seen them all come and go.

Matt's POV

"Matt," She said. I knew she lived in the New York, I just didn't know where. "What's wrong?" I asked her. My heart broke seeing her so sad.

__

I remember you told me,

That it made you believe in

No man, Don't cry.

Maybe that's why.

Mimi's POV

"Michael broke up with me!" I sobbed on his shoulder. "Sssh," he said soothingly, "It'll be all right." 

"No, it's not!" I said. " I thought he was The One for me."

__

Every little thing I do, 

Never seems enough for you.

You don't want to lose it again, 

But I'm not like them.

Matt's POV

I was silent not knowing what to say. I thought Mimi was The One for me. Ever since summer camp, when I saw her like an angel fallen from the heavens. When I left the team for a while when we were fighting Puppetmon, I knew she wanted to come with me. Instead Joe had to stay with her. She wanted to follow me but she didn't.

__

Maybe when you finally,

Get to love somebody.

Guess What? 

It's Gonna be Me.

Mimi's POV

I looked into his kind, thoughtful face, full of concern. **He's so nice and**

handsome. Why haven't I noticed that before?

__

You've got no choice,

But to move on.

There ain't no time to waste.

Matt's POV

"Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" I asked her. A frown crossed her face. "Not as a date," I added quickly," Just as friends."

"Okay, I'll see you at 7," she said giving me her address.

"Oh, man!" I said glancing down at my watch. "I'm late for band practice. Bye Meems." I saw her blush at my use of her nickname.

__

You're just to blind, to see,

But in the end, you know it's gonna be me.

You can't deny. So just tell me why.

Mimi's POV

At 7, I was waiting for him in a blue slipdress. I saw him walking up the sidewalk wearing jeans and a sports coat. I felt my knees go weak at the sight of him. **Tonight, I'm going to tell him how I feel about him. That is, if I don't chicken out first.**

__

There comes a day,

When I'll be the one, You'll see.

It's gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna

It's gonna be me.

Matt's POV

I met up with Mimi in front of her apartment building. She looked so dazzling in her blue slipdress that she took my breath away. We headed uptown and ate at an Italian restaurant. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was going to say. "Mimi, I love you. I've loved you ever since we met at camp. I just covered up my feelings by acting all rebellious." Her jaw dropped. I saw a mix of emotions cross her face. After a long pause, she ran out of the restaurant. "Mimi!" I called after her, "Mimi, Wait!"

__

All that I do,

Is not enough for you.

Don't want to lose it,

But I'm not like that.

When finally you get to love.

Guess What?

It's gonna be me.

Mimi's POV

I didn't know how to react to that. So I just ran out of the restaurant. "Mimi!" I heard him calling after me, "Wait!" I collapsed on a bench a few blocks away. **Why did you react to him that way?** I chided myself. I buried my face in my hands. "Mimi," a voice said softly. I looked up.

__

Every little thing I do,

Never seems enough for you.

You don't want to lose it again.

But I'm not like them.

Maybe when you finally,

Get to love somebody.

Guess What?

It's gonna be me.

Matt's POV

"Matt," she said looking up, "Why did you tell me that?" I went pale, ready to give a dumb excuse. "Because," she continued, "That's they way I feel about you." My face broke into a wide grin. "I love you too, Meems. Always and forever. We remained together until the day my band had to go back to Japan. But then I proposed to her and she accepted. We went back to Japan as husband and wife.


End file.
